Above All
by TellMeJenny
Summary: Lo tenía todo; fama, dinero, mujeres, pero el solo quería una sola cosa, a Bella a quien no a visto desde hace cuatro año. Pero ¿Qué pasa si se reencuentran? ¿Podrán volver a como era antes? Olvidas una cosa Edward, ahora eres una estrella. TH/AU
1. Nueva Vida

**L**a trama _me pertenece._ **SM** Twilight es todo tuyo.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>bove** A**ll

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Vida**

**.**

—…_Tenemos que irnos a Nueva York_

_Silencio._

— _Fue algo totalmente inesperado el que nos aceptaran, nosotros…_

— _¿Cuándo? – interrumpió ella con un hilo de voz. El se aclaro la garganta._

— _Más tardar en cinco días_

_El silencio reino de nuevo entre las dos personas. Bella no lo miraba a la cara, y el al conocerla tan bien sabia que estaba a punto de llorar o solamente seguía pensando en lo que el le acababa de decir. Le quedaba tan poco tiempo antes de irse._

— _¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – escucho la suave voz de Bella._

— _Nos llamaron ayer por la noche, poco después de haberte dejado en casa_

_La castaña asintió. Ella sabía todo lo que el grupo tenia planeado, estaba enterada de que hace un mes Edward junto con el resto de grupo habían mandado una carta junto a un demo a una grande firma discográfica en Nueva York, con la intención de triunfar como músicos, cosa que tal vez pasaría en unos pocos meses más. Ella lo sabía, pero solo que no entendía como es que paso tan rápido, al menos debieron haber avisado mucho antes, no quería sufrir tanto viéndolo partir tan repentinamente. _

— _No tengo que irme, puedo solo decir que tengo asuntos pendientes aquí – Isabella negó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. _

_Levanto la cara para poder ver a Edward, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas. La mujer puso su mejor sonrisa fingida antes de hablar._

— _Supongo que tengo que desearles buena suerte_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiro de nuevo nerviosa pasándose una mano por su cabello. Sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así pero _¿por qué tan temprano? _En fin, esa era su oportunidad si quería hacerse la grande como le había dicho su padre en su adolescencia. Soltó una risilla recordando su expresión cuando se entero sobre el trabajo que le había ofrecido su tío.

— ¿Aun quieres hacerlo? – La voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a su derecha encontrándose con el aniñado rostro de Seth.

— Quiero hacerlo Seth, si no simplemente no hubiera aceptado – el moreno hizo un puchero.

— Si es lo que quieres no podemos hacer nada Bella – hablo un segundo hombre sentado a su lado izquierdo. Si, habían decidido, sin consultárselo, ir con ella al aeropuerto de Seattle.

— Gracias Jasper, es solo que no me pude negar, después de todo fue mi tío quien me convenció que me fuera a trabajar en su editorial

— Pero ¿Por qué Nueva York? – Lloriqueo el más joven - ¿Por qué simplemente no buscaste otra editorial aquí en Seattle o en alguna otra parte de Washington? No tienes porque irte hasta la Gran Manzana

— Ya se los dije Seth, mi tío me ofreció un buen puesto en su edificio

— Pero…

— Basta Seth, si ella quiere hacerlo que lo haga, es su decisión no la de nosotros – Intervino el hombre rubio mientras tomaba uno de los suaves rizos de la larga cabellera de Isabella.

— Nueva York me roba a toda la gente que me importa – logro escuchar lo que Seth murmuraba entre maldiciones. Rio un poco.

Las tres personas escucharon la voz de la mujer comunicando que el vuelo hacia Nueva York estaba listo para empezar a abordar. Bella volvió a sentir la sensación de nerviosismo pero aun con más fuerza que anteriormente. Estaba a punto de echarse para atrás pero sabía que no seria lo correcto. Los tres se levantaron de su asiento.

— Bueno, es hora de despedirme – dijo ella.

— Te deseo mucha suerte con tu vida y trabajo en esa grande cuidad – Jasper se acerco a abrazarla fuertemente. La iba a extrañar demasiado, ella era su hermanita.

Cuando se separaron fue el turno de Seth para abrazarla, pero ella sentía que en vez de estar abrazándola la sofocaba, apenas y podía respirar.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar! – prácticamente grito llorando a moco abierto. Jasper suspiro resignado poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud del moreno.

— Suéltala Seth, la estas asfixiando – tomo al chico desde su espalda separándolo de la menuda mujer con mucho esfuerzo. Tenia que admitirlo, podía ser pequeño pero portaba con mucha fuerza.

— También te extrañare Seth – contesto respirando profundamente — Ya tengo que subir al avión o si no me dejaran aquí – bromeo.

— Mi hermana te estará esperando en el aeropuerto – Bella se mordió el labio antes el recordatorio del de ojos azules — Hey, no te preocupes, la distinguirás rápidamente, es la típica rubia de ojos azules… aunque en realidad no creo que sea fácil reconocerla – susurro esto último haciendo reír a Seth y a la mujer.

— De acuerdo. Espero sus visitas – les guiño un ojo.

Dicho esto la mujer se comenzó a encaminar hasta la puerta de embarque donde ya estaba una fila de la gente dispuesta a viajar sin problemas ni nerviosismos, no como ella.

— ¡Bella espera! – se volteo sobre sus talones cuando escucho que Jasper la llamaba. El rubio camino hasta donde estaba ella y le tendió un pequeño pedazo de papel. – Tómalo – la castaña lo miro extrañada. — Solo hazlo

Ella tomo el papel entre sus manos con desconfianza mirando a su amigo rubio con una ceja arqueada a no saber que importancia tenía ese simple papel.

— Es la dirección de su casa en Nueva York – ella lo miro sorprendida al saber de que hablaba pero antes de que dijera palabra alguna el se alejo de ella sin darle oportunidad de contestar.

Suspirando resignada retomo su paso hasta la fila, donde espero su turno. Subió al avión tomando su asiento, no era de clase alta, apenas y podía costearse un boleto en la sección de clase turista, y no es que se quejara la verdad, el asiento aun era cómodo, un poco.

Respiro despacio tomando su tiempo al momento que el avión descendía. Recordó el papel que Jasper le había dado y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin intención de abrirlo o quedárselo. No iba a Nueva York a reencontrarse con el. No lo veía desde que tenía dieciocho años, de eso ya cuatro años. El se fue un mes antes de que fuera su graduación en el instituto, no le tenía rencor, ella fue la que lo convenció de que se fuera, pero a veces era algo difícil para ella hablar sobre el. Le tenía algo de remordimiento por no hecho más esfuerzo en convencerla de irse con el, solo tomo su primera opinión como su decisión. No lo culpaba, el no tenía la culpa de nada.

Ahora viajaba a la misma cuidad, en cambio, no tenía las mismas ambiciones que el. Se acababa de graduar de la universidad de Seattle en Literatura y su tío Phill, dueño de una editorial en la gran manzana le había ofrecido un puesto ahí, le dio vueltas al tema varias veces pero finalmente acepto. Fue algo inesperado, esperaba obtener trabajo en Seattle pero no en esa gran ciudad. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Un par de horas después ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Salió del avión buscando con su mirada a alguna chica rubia, tarea para nada difícil ya que rápidamente pudo ver a una mujer asiendo señas con las manos a su dirección, que cuando noto que la vio le sonrío ampliamente. Sintió envidia por un momento.

¡La chica era una modelo! Era la típica porrista de cualquier película norteamericana, ya saben, alta, rubia, ojos azules y cuerpo escultural. Al contrario de ella, la típica sosa de la secundaria delgada, estatura baja, castaña y ojos chocolates.

Se acerco a ella a paso lento y torpe, la mujer la recibió con un abrazo en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

— ¡Tú debes ser Isabella Swan! – Beso ambas mejillas — Yo soy Rosalie Hale. Jasper me ha contado tanto sobre ti, por un momento pensé que quería salir contigo, pero el me lo negó rápidamente – miro a lo lejos pensativa — Como sea, vamos por tu equipaje.

Bella le sonrío un poco. — Solo llamáme Bella, Isabella es muy largo - la rubia rio levemente.

— De acuerdo Bella

Cuando ya tenían las pocas maletas con ellas salieron para conseguir un taxi, tardaron un poco, parecía que toda la gente de Estados Unidos había decidido viajar a Nueva York el mismo día que ella ya que el aeropuerto estaba muy lleno, o es que simplemente eso era de todos los días y ella solo no estaba acostumbrada a ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar. Y eso tomo por hecho cuando, ya en el taxi, vio las calles atascadas por la gente, la mayoría vestida con un terno estrictamente arreglado.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente. Había nacido, pasado su niñez y adolescencia en Forks, Washington, un pueblo con menos de 4,000 habitantes donde había vivido con su padre toda su vida, los únicos amigos reales fueron Seth y Jasper, las mujeres del instituto nunca se acercaron a ella, solo le hablaba a unas pocas, nunca supo por que.

— Tengo entendido que iras a vivir con Alice – hablo Rosalie después de un largo silencio en el coche.

— ¿Alice?

— Iras a vivir con una chica ¿no? – la rubia arrugo un poco la frente, Bella recordó.

— Oh si, Jasper me dijo que la chica buscaba a alguien la ayudara con la renta y como el departamento era algo grande para ella no se sentía muy agusto viviendo sola – su acompañante rio levemente.

— Alice es una chica maravillosa, pero es algo… escandalosa o extraña, como tu te lo quieras tomar – le sonrío abiertamente de nuevo.

— ¿Ok? – contesto desconfiada.

— Señoritas, hemos llegado – aviso el chofer del taxi al momento que se estaciono frente a un alto edificio de la ciudad, no tan transcurrido como en los edificios más altos de Nueva York.

Ambas bajaron del muy amarillo automóvil y el chofer las ayudo a bajar las maletas de la cajuela, espero que Rosalie le pagara, no falto que Bella se opusiera pero ella la convención diciendo que ya tendría tiempo de pagarle. La mujer rubia saludo al portero con familiaridad a lo que el regreso el saludo, se acercaron a donde estaban los comunicadores y Rosalie presiono el botón del departamento número 25.

— _¿Si?_ – escucho al otro lado de la bocina una voz dulce de mujer.

— Alice, ya llegamos, contrólate no quiero que la chica salga corriendo cuando la espantes con tu singular forma de ser – Bella rio bajo después de escuchar un bufido de la tal Alice.

— _De acuerdo, tratare _

Rosalie dejo de presionar el botón para luego empezar a caminar por el vestíbulo hasta el elevador, no sin antes decirle a Isabella que la siguiera. Cuando iban subiendo la rubia inicio la conversación.

— ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte?

— ¿Jasper no te dijo nada? – Rosalie arrugo la frente — Bueno, me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y la verdad creo que solo era una excusa para salir de Seattle

— ¿Por qué?

La de ojos castaños suspiro — Supongo que necesitaba un escape – susurro.

Antes de que su acompañante volviera a hablar sonó el suave timbre del elevador anunciando la llegada a su nuevo piso. Suspiro nerviosa cuando se estaban acercando a la puerta de departamento, antes de que la mujer alta abrirá se volteo a verla.

— No te asustes si Alice grito o hace algún otro escándalo, así es ella, solo… compréndela – Bella asintió pasando saliva más nerviosa aún. Rosalie sonrío complacida – Ok, hora de conocer a la pequeña

Abrió la puerta dejando que Bella pasara antes que ella, se dio la oportunidad de escanear todo con la mirada. Ahora entendía por que la chica quería una compañera de departamento, simplemente era enorme, con un ventanal que daba a un balcón, tenía algunos muebles pero aún así parecía que le faltaba algo, se veía algo solo. Al menos podría meter algunas de sus pertenecías si es que a la tal Alice no le molestaba. En fin, a lo mejor si era buena idea después de todo vivir con una desconocida. Aún viendo el departamento sintió que alguien corría a su dirección, volteo hacía el pasillo y ahí vio a una chica delgada y más pequeña que ella de cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules corriendo en su dirección abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa!

Oh, ¿en que se había metido?

.

.

* * *

><p>O: <strong>E<strong>spero & les haya gustado, a pesar de que el _summary_ sea un asco xD Oh bueno, dejen sus opiniones en un review, tampoco sean tan duros D:, bajan de las nubes a uno xD Actualizare rapido si les gusta**;)** tampoco presionen D:

Se me olvidaba, hace uno días abrí un blog donde estaré publicando adelantos, capitulos, cosas personales etc pasen a visitar ;D

**http:/ spaceofjenny. blogspot. com**

**.**

_**W**hatever**...**_

_**.**_


	2. Alice & Rosalie

**L**a trama_ _me pertenece._ **SM** _Twilight es todo tuyo.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>bove **A**ll

**Capitulo 2: Alice & Rosalie**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Respiraban al mismo tiempo de manera lenta, tomándose todo su tiempo. Estaban acostados en la cama, acurrucados entre las suaves sabanas azules, Bella tenía su cabeza recostada en el desnudo pecho de Edward quien acaricia su espalda desnuda y cabellos mirando el techo blanco pensativo. <em>

— _Tengo una idea – el de cabellos cobrizos rompió el cómodo silencio. La mujer apoyo su barbilla contra el pecho de su novio para poder verlo._

— _¿Qué ocurre? _

— _Vivamos juntos – soltó aun sin apartar su ojos del techo. Bella lo miro sorprendida._

— _¿Vivir juntos? – Edward movió sus ojos a la cara de la mujer, acaricio su mejilla._

— _Si, claro, después de que te gradúes. ¿Iras a la universidad de Seattle no? – ella asintió — Sabes que eh estado ahorrando desde que me gradué del instituto hace un año, no es mucho pero al menos puede servirnos para poder conseguir un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad. Tú puedes sacar una beca, tienes buenas calificaciones, yo me pondré a trabajar, si quieres puedes hacerlo también, no importa, y tal vez yo también pueda empezar las clases en la universidad este año, eso depende_

_Dejo de hablar esperando que Bella dijera alguna palabra pero ella solo se le quedaba viendo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Carraspeo nervioso._

— _Entonces ¿Qué dices?_

_Ella sonrío ampliamente con un brillo muy conocido en esos grandes ojos chocolates que tanto amaba._

— _Si Edward si me quiero mudar contigo_

_El le sonrío suspirando tranquilo antes de levantar su cabeza para besarla._

_._

_._

— ¡Alice! La asustas

— No seas exagerada Rosalie, yo solo le quiero dar una buena bienvenida para que tome confianza. No es mi culpa que tu seas una amargada – frunció los labios de forma infantil.

— No puedo respirar – escucharon los jadeos de la castaña, la pequeña mujer la soltó de inmediato.

— Lo siento mucho – la vio avergonzada mientras tomaba aire. — Por cierto, soy Alice

— Bella

— ¡Lose! – Sonrió — Leí todo sobre ti. El hermano de Rose le mando mucha información sobre ti – Isabella la miro con desconfianza. — Hey, no soy una psicópata o algo así, es solo que tenía que saber algo de ti antes de dejar que entraras a mi departamento

— Alice, te dije que no la espantaras – intervino la rubia. — No quiero que Jasper me llame quejándose luego – resoplo levemente.

— No importa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, además yo también soy muy desconfiada con la gente que no conozco – sonrió un poco dándole un poco más de confianza.

Para su sorpresa la pelinegra volvió a abrazarla con emoción, esta vez se dio oportunidad de sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Alice.

— ¡Eres genial! – grito. — ¿Por qué tu muy famoso hermano nunca nos hablo de ella? – miro a Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Sera por que el es un envidioso que solo la quiere para el – movió la mano de un lado a otro.

— Ni siquiera lo conozco pero estoy de acuerdo contigo

Bella solo veía su extraño intercambio de palabras con una ceja enarcada. Por alguna razón se acordó de Seth y Jasper, ambos hablaban casi parecido, y Rosalie se parecía demasiado a su hermano mayor.

Suspiro. No los veía desde hace unas cuantas horas y ya los extrañaba.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mostrarte tu recamara para que te vallas acomodando? – Alice aun mantenía su sonrisa. Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La pelinegra tomo la mano de Bella y la encamino por el pasillo, el cual tenía alrededor de cuatro puertas. Alice la paro enfrente de un puerta blanca la cual ella misma abrió mostrando un cuarto lo suficientemente grande para ella con una cama matrimonial cubierta con una colcha purpura adornándola con varias almohadas pequeñas. La recamara tenía algunos muebles, entre ellos una mesita de noche, un ropero y un tocador. Alice entro parándose en medio.

— Bueno, esta este es tu cuarto si te gusta – se volteo hacía una puerta que se encontraba en el cuarto – Esa puerta de ahí te da a tu baño personal, así no podrás incomodarte por mi

— Gracias, esto es más de lo que esperaba – frunció un poco las cejas. — Pero esto vale más de lo que pides Alice

— No importa Bella, el dueño del edificio me rento el departamento a un buen precio por lo que entre las dos podemos pagarlo sin problemas – sonrío de manera casi exagerada juntando sus manos.

— Genial – susurro la castaña.

— Bueno, deja tus cosas y vamos a sala. ¡Necesitamos conocernos mejor!

— Entonces, nunca has salido de Washington – Bella asintió mientras mordía un sándwich. Llevaban ahí alrededor de una hora preguntándola sobre su vida, no es que le molestaba pero algunas cosas eran demasiado privadas como para contarlas abiertamente, y al tener su timidez le era aun más difícil. Tampoco es que estaba en condiciones para contarle sobre… _Él._

— Naciste y creciste en un pueblo viviendo solo con tu padre, en el instituto conociste a Jasper, quien es hermano de Rosalie, también a Seth de quien no eh escuchado hablar. Al graduarte te mudaste a Seattle, un gran cambio para ti, ahí estudiaste Literatura, te graduaste después de cuatro años, tu tío te convenció de que trabajaras para el en su editorial en a cuidad, y aquí estas

Isabella volvió a asentir ante el pequeño resumen de su vida por parte de Alice, quien inclino un poco la cabeza viéndola pensativa para después morder su sándwich. Noto que Rosalie la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados poniéndola nerviosa por lo que se mordió el labio mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

— Siento que aun nos escondes algo Bella – murmuró y Alice la miro confundida. Bella contuvo su respiración.

¿Ella sabrá que…? No, no podía ser así, Jasper no pudo haberle dicho nada, desde que el comenzó a salir en la televisión y revistas de espectáculos no habían hablado sobre el por petición de ella, pero tampoco era muy buena mentirosa por lo que supuso que Rosalie había notado algo extraño en su historia ya que la había cortado mucho. _Demasiado_.

— ¿No nos contaste todo? – Ella no contesto – Oh vamos, seremos compañeras de apartamento y amigas de aquí en adelante, no tienes por que ocultarnos nada – Alice le sonrío para darle saber a Bella que estaba en confianza

— Yo no… no creo que…

— No creo que sea para tanto, puedes decirnos

— Basta Alice, solo la pones nerviosa – miro a Bella con una leve sonrisa. — Ella nos lo dirá cuando este lista

— Si, son divertidas – hablaba Isabella por teléfono mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el que ahora en adelante sería su habitación.

— _¿Algo que no me quieras contar? _– puedo escuchar del otro lado de la bocina.

— Tu hermana es algo… observadora – El hombre suspiro antes de contestar.

— _¿Qué sucedió Bella?_

— Nada, es solo que ella noto que… no… eh sido del todo sincera – titubeo un poco. — ¿Tú… le has dicho algo sobre… Él? – medio tartamudeo nerviosa.

— _No, ¿Por qué?_

— Rosalie solo… por un momento parecía que lo sabía todo – escucho el suave suspiro de Jasper.

— _Puede ser observadora pero no adivina, y es obvio que nunca le conté sobre Edward_ – Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su nombre. — _No te preocupes, hablare con Rosalie y le diré que se meta en sus propios asuntos, incluyendo a su amiga_

— ¡No! No lo hagas Jazz, solo necesito acostumbrarme a ser más discreta con eso

— _¿Segura?_ – la castaña no contesto pero el ya sabía su respuesta. — _De acuerdo. Tengo que irme, yo sigo trabajando ¿sabes?_ – bromeo un poco haciendo que Bella sonriera.

— Bien, hablamos después y dile a Seth que no siga llorando

Cuando escucho el pitido que anunciaba que su rubio amigo había colgado cerró el celular y lo puso encima de la mesa de noche. Guardo sus maletas ya vacías para luego caminar a la amplia ventana de la habitación, removió un poco la suave tela de la cortina para poder ver el paisaje de rascacielos de la cuidad.

Obviamente Nueva York no era para nada parecida a Forks, era demasiado grande también, pero aun tenía las esperanzas de poder acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible ya que en tan solo dos días comenzaba a trabajar.

Suspiro con nerviosismo.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba temerosa de que lo podía ocurrir en esa amplia cuidad.

.

.

* * *

><p>OK? xD ohh bueno, muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos, hits &amp; a pesar de aquí no obtuve comentarios si los tuve en mi blog;) gracias por eso también xD, aunque a decir verdad me gustaría más que comentaran en mi blog;) si no es mucha molestia. Aquí les dejo el link para que entren.<p>

**http:/ spaceofjenny. blogspot. com/**

**.**

_**W**hatever**...**_

**.**


End file.
